1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instructional toys and more particularly pertains to a tactile audio stuffed animal figure for providing tactile and audio stimulation to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of instructional toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, instructional toys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art instructional toys include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,567; 5,141,464; 4,929,211; 4,249,338; and 3,564,735.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a tactile audio figure for providing tactile and audio stimulation which includes a stuffed animal formed of a plurality of disparate materials each corresponding to a particular portion of the body, and an audio recorder and player provided within the stuffed animal for instructing the individual and for selectively recording audio messages.
In these respects, the tactile audio stuffed animal figure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing tactile and audio stimulation to a blind person or other individual.